


【盾铁/黏糊糊的小短篇】当我们困的要命的时候-糯米米奇团团子

by nuomimiqituantuanzi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuomimiqituantuanzi/pseuds/nuomimiqituantuanzi
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁/黏糊糊的小短篇】当我们困的要命的时候-糯米米奇团团子

简介：所有人都忘了时差这回事，除了Steve.  
  


1、

复仇者们需要去瓦坎达开一个会议，没有人对此表示出异议。事实上，他们兴奋极了。

Tony，虽然打死都不承认，但他爱死了那些玩具；Clint喜欢热带水果以及教小孩子们射箭；Hulk热爱一切可以随时随地开砸的地方；Thor非常欣赏瓦坎达的王室卫队；就连Natasha都表示那里的天然染发剂非常好用。

然后，Steve——总是他——对此感到忧心。倒不是说他反感会议什么的。（老天，怎么可能）反正，这就是队长了，不赞同所有没有计划的行动。尽管没有一个人理他。

七个小时后。

美国队长一手托住快要滑到地上的钢铁侠，一只手掷出盾牌减缓Hulk的下坠速度。T'Challa对他们的提前到来很惊讶，但还是很快为他们安排好了房间。只不过几乎所有人在途中就陷入了半昏迷状态。

他看着揪着Clint领子的Natasha，把瘫在他身上的钢铁侠又往上提了提，叹了口气。

“我担心的就是这个。”

Tony歪斜着脑袋。

“操嘞。”

他说。  
  
  
  


2、

“把眼睛睁开，Tony.”

美国队长把Tony从自己的怀里推出去，让他在地上站直了。然而，Tony闭着眼睛，依旧摇摇晃晃的往他身上倒。

“这是你的选择，Tony.你做出了选择，就应该承担责任。”

Steve再一次把快要滑到地上的Tony扶正。他们刚才终于把Hulk弄进了他自己的房间。Natasha在一旁盯着Clint，他的脑袋每垂下来一次，她就用寡妇蛰电他一次。这样电了十多次之后，Clint终于满血复活，精神抖擞的跑过来揪Tony的头发玩。

Tony终于还是把Steve坠到了地上。他缩在Steve的大腿之间低着头，然而每次刚要闭上眼睛就被揪醒。天才的大脑目前也无法理解这种现象，Steve看着他恼怒的呜呜低嚎，忍了一会儿还是把Clint赶走了。  
  
  
  


3、

Tony现在陷入了一种名为“看上去很清醒”的疯癫状态。

“你们知道吗？”

他咯咯的笑着说。

“Hulk好像只会描述客观情况。”

“就比如说：他不会说我饿了，只会说浩克需要食物。他也不会说我渴了，只会说Hulk需要汽水。”

“如果他交了一个女朋友。他是不是也不会说，我喜欢你。而是说，Hulk需要你的……”

“你可以安静一会了，Tony.”

Steve打断他。

“我不！”

Tony恶狠狠地朝他吼。

“你刚才不让我睡觉，现在不让我说话！可是我不说话就想睡觉！我恨你！Rogers！”

他在空中疯狂舞动着双手企图借此离开地面也就是Steve的怀抱。Steve举起手投降，因为Tony已经打到他的脸上了。

“好了，好了，但是，我记得你不是可以不吃不睡72小时的吗？”

“那是因为我有咖啡！可是你又不准我喝咖啡！”

Tony闭上眼睛，对他竖起中指。

“老子要咖啡！”  
  
  
  
  


4、

Tony的头一点一点的，慢慢垂到了Steve胸前，Steve用一根手指点着他的额头把他摁了回去。Tony盯着他的手，先是“嘿嘿”的傻笑了一会儿，又忽然一口咬了上去。Steve一动不动，于是Tony把脑袋埋进他的胸前用力地蹭了两下然后生无可恋的抬起头。

“我不行了，Steve，我真的要困死了……”

他可怜兮兮的求饶。

然而Steve吻了一下他的发顶。

“还有两个小时。”

他保证道。

Tony僵了一下，过了一会挣开他，摇摇晃晃的向厕所走。

“我去清醒一下。”

他咕哝着。

“你知道会议不是早上，他其实可以睡觉的吧？”

Natasha问Steve.

Steve冲她笑了一下。  
  
  
  
  


5、

过了挺长的一段时间，Tony还没出来，Steve决定去看看。

他打开门看见男人靠着盥洗台，水龙头开到最大。棕发潮湿，眼睛半睁半闭的，睫毛被水抹开，也是湿漉漉的。

“Tony？”

Steve试探性喊了一声，却被突然冲到面前的人给撞了个结结实实。

“妈的。”

Tony软绵绵的靠上来，一边胡乱把他往墙上推一边说。

“你他妈不让我睡觉我就要搞你。”

他困得吻技都不知道扔到哪了，只会用舌头和很多很多口水。Tony“吧唧吧唧”舔了一会儿就不耐烦了，伸手摸进Steve的裤子。

“我觉得我要睡着了。”

他迷迷糊糊对着眼前的大家伙吹气。

“所以你应该快点搞我。”  
  
  
  


6、

“两个小时，男孩们，否则你们就要重新倒一遍时差了。”

Natasha提醒的声音从门外传来。“哗哗”的水声还是没有停止。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
